Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of PMRP, being one of the more known villains to have kidnapped Princess Peach and his plans being thwarted by Mario. He usually spends most of his time in the his own kingdom's castle, whereas he comes up with devious plans or spends his every day life at the castle. He has been known as the King of Koopas, having many villains to follow under his tracks or to keep interest upon him as a King. Being very aggressive and evil-hearted, he has been making plans for many of the weeks to come. Personality Bowser has been known to be very aggressive but also heart welcoming to those he accepts as close and in his companionship. He has been regarded as a strong and royal king who has been finding many ways to thwart the Mushroom Kingdom and capture the Princess Peach from her castle, only being stopped by Mario. While his plans come to a downfall, he seems to be very optimistic under his own plans and about himself, which can come off quite selfish. He's very strong hearted and brave, but extremely aggressive when fighting off enemies who think they're stronger or are just complete annoyances. When under the companionship with others and his own minions, he seems to be very observant on what they can do and what they would do for him. He has high hopes for many of his minions and also takes care of the Koopalings who also follow under his rule. Innate Powers and Techniques Brute Strength Bowser is incredibly strong, and can use his muscles to perform all kinds of feats of strength in his attacks, including punches, throws, slams, and more. Punches Bowser is very skilled with using his fists. He can hit hard with a large swing and hit fast with multiple jabs. Bowser can smash his opponents down with an overhead swing with both arms. With enough momentum, he can also slide-punch across the ground to propel himself forward. Durability Bowser’s big, muscular body can stand up to attacks, so it’s harder for him to get knocked back. However, it slows him down considerably. Shell Proficiency Bowser uses his shell multiple ways in combat. It protects his backside with its spikes, or his whole body if Bowser tucks himself inside his shell. In this state, Bowser can be launched at enemies like a Koopa shell. He can also roll into a spiky ball and crush whatever he rolls over. Fire Breath Bowser can breathe fire from his mouth. He can change its intensity at will, and can fire it in a single stream or in short bursts. Excessive use of his fire breath can cause fatigue, so Bowser needs to catch his breath every once in a while. Blue Fire When Bowser is about to breathe fire, he builds up the heat in his throat. If he breathes in long enough, the fire in his mouth changes from red to blue, and the flames become more hot and powerful. Blue fireballs can home in onto enemies, and blue streams of fire are greater in length. White Fire Bowser can charge the fire in his mouth even further, and the fire in his mouth changes from blue to white. This is the strongest temperature Bowser can currently achieve currently, as breathing fire this hot burns his throat, and his voice gets scratchy for a while. White fireballs explode on impact, and white streams of fire are larger. Category:Characters Category:Koopa Family Category:Koopa